


Jaw Dropping

by SaltyPaws



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Horror, How Do I Tag, Its honestly pretty chill, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPaws/pseuds/SaltyPaws
Summary: There are perks to being undead. You can fit a whole lot of bigger things in your mouth for instance.





	Jaw Dropping

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic... great. It's porn. What a way to kick things off. 
> 
> Nothing says romance like a bj in a high school bathroom!

Scott loved Brian. 

It was a surprise for him. Then again, Scott wasn’t the best when it came to reading feelings. The tall, dark, handsome zombie up until prom had been just a friend, a great one in Scott’s eyes. From helping Scott with his adult internet friend in finding her passion in car chase strip shows to deducting the origin of fish sticks, Brian was interesting in all the right ways.

From the way he talked, slow and measured and thoughtful, to the inhuman strength and durability he showed, and controlled, always considerate. Scott appreciated it so much. It reminded him of himself sometimes. 

So when the time came, Scott couldn’t help but say yes when the usually silent cadaver asked if wanted to accompany him to prom, in his slow measured manner.  
Needless to say, the event was a whole lot different.

The night was young, the music pounding and everything was as usual. Chaotic.  
A fire started somewhere outside, followed by an explosion, which was briefly interrupted as a interdimensional portal opened in the middle of the dancefloor (yup that was Polly). Brian looked away from the screeching throng of people and locked eyes with him.

Scott couldn’t help but laugh at his face, the look of annoyance seemed so foreign, nothing really fazed Brian. When he opened his eyes, Brian was staring intensely. Did he have something on his face?

A shiver ran through Scott when Brian suddenly grasped his hand - cold - and pulled him with his strength that he rarely used. 

He led him through the screaming masses, chaos as per usual the order for tonight. They slipped into the bathroom Brian dropping his hand. He saw him bend over to look under the stalls before turning around and barricading the door with a chair people usually used to boost themselves out the window..

Scott flushed. Mind running through what was happening. 

Brian turned from the door, a hunger in his eyes.

_Oh - shit._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Brian was going to blow the brains out of Scott.

That wasn’t the first planned out thing Brian was thinking of when he asked Scott out… but when it came up in his mind, he couldn’t think of anything else.  
He hadn’t really thought about it afterwards. 

The night was young, and the party had already gotten underway. There was some explosion (probably Amira) and the howls of the damned as Polly opened a portal to the underverse when he looked at Scott. 

Scoot was always laughing. Or smiling. One of the many positive emotions that made up his face. But tonight was different. Something about the occasion, how he had tentatively asked Scott, who responded with an astounding ‘Yes!’ followed by a more abashed ‘yes’ when he realized all the eyes watching them. Scott’s face, handsome, smiling, and so honest…

He wanted to see him writhe in pleasure, face filled to the brim, hear his name tumble from those lips.

A pulse. Something Brian hasn't felt in very long, jolted him into a epiphany.

Brian loved Scott.

He grabbed his hand, pushing through the crowd, deaf to the cackles and loud conversations. Scott was confused, but that didn’t matter. He was going to show Scott his love.

_And he was going to show him just how much._

\- - - - -

Scott got out two words before Brian pounced.

“What are- mph!”

Brian's lips were smothered against his. His knees buckle a bit when he felt the force behind it. It was as if Brian was trying to devour him. He felt a tongue ask permission, and groaned as Brian took the liberty of throat fucking him.

_Nothing can top this._

What topped it was when he felt hands pick him up. Eyes flying open in surprise, he yelped, legs locking around Brian, flushed and aroused and - _could he please get down?_ Scott felt his back pressed against a stall, mind in overdrive. What was Brian doing? Not that he was complaining. He had half a mind to at least say something, but all that he could manage was garbled moaning and an embarassing flush.

Brian disconnected, smug at Scott’s half-lidded eyes and dazed expression. He looked into Scott’s royal blues and answered his question like he was reading his mind.

“I’m going to swallow you down my throat and make you scream my name so loud, the whole school is gonna hear your howling.”

 _‘Oh,’_ was all Scott thought.

Shoving Scott against the wall, Brian dropped to his knees, the wolf watching him with wide blues. Scott’s pants were down in a second and before he could even tell what was happening, Brian had him in his hand, rock hard with the grin on his face, teeth glinting through the wound.

Scott shivered when Brian lightly squeezed and pumped, and then sucked in a breath as his head dropped forward. As Brian took him into his mouth, flicking his cold tongue across the slit before sliding his lips down, Scott gasped, trying to buck his hips forward, but Brian’s hands shifted up, holding him in place. He was left helplessly staring down at Brian, whose lips were stretched wide around his cock, eyes lowered in concentration. Watching Brian bob his head, cock sliding in and out of his mouth, had to be one of the most erotic things Scott had ever seen.

Scott let his head loll back as Brian continued to work him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, swirling and teasing the head of his cock with his tongue. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a half formed question about how Brian’s mouth was so hot, but Scott realized he didn’t really care, not right now when he was sucking Scott like he was trying to get his brains through a straw. God it was so good.

One of the hands on his hip slid forward, to work the base of Scotts cock that Brian couldn’t fit into his mouth, but the other held him in place, prevented him from thrusting into Brian’s mouth. It was big. The little growth at the base.

Something that Brian knew by name after doing some questionable online searches. A knot. Something that Brian was going to have fun with.

Scott was losing his damn mind. If he didn’t get things under control… oh shit.  
Brian snickered around the wolf cock when he saw Scott’s tail wagging like there was no tomorrow, making the wolf blush, something Brian loved because it went down his face to his chest.  
“You got me all worked up Bry- slow down will you babe?”

Brian did as asked… surprise, he didn’t.

"Bry~” Above, Scott watched on with his foggy blue eyes. He swallowed hard when Brian looked up at him and smirked. Making a show of it while Scott still had his eyes on him, Brian licked the jock from the base all the way to the head of his cock. Swirling his tongue around the little slit oozing pre-fluid, Brian lapped every little bit of it up. “Sweet lord- damn~” Tossing his head back, Scott clenched and unclenched his fists.

 

Hot air hissed between clenched teeth when Brian’s wonderful mouth was suddenly over him, sucking him in. He slid down a good four inches before sliding back up and off with an all too perfect pop .

Giving Scott little to no time to recover, Brian took him into his mouth once more. Bobbing his head downward, his right hand was at work massaging the base of Scott’s cock. Squeezing and rubbing up and down with alternating pressures, Brian would feel Scott twitch and jerk under him every few head bobs.

It hadn’t taken Brian long to bring his head all the way down, pressing his lips flush to Scott’s groin. He’d taken great pleasure in hearing Scott curse and feel his hairy thighs quake under his hands.

Brian hadn’t realized just how much he liked breaking Scott down until he could feel his own cock swelling under him. Taking slight advantage of it, Brian took himself in his hand and stroked at slowly, savoring the sensation. It’s hadn’t been in a long while that his heart was able to pump enough to get some blood down there.

Despite being able to take Scott into his mouth fully, it became more and more difficult the deeper wolf fell into his own arousal. The closer the jock came to his own orgasm, the more his knot would swell.

The lump had been easy to take at first, but over time, Brian had found himself struggling to take it into his mouth. It would have been impossible of him to try and take it after a certain point, but being undead had its perks, meaning a bigger jaw and no pain. Loving it seemed to make Scott’s toes curl, so Brian had made an effort to do just that as often as he could.

“Shit… Bry, baby~” Scott’s hips had bucked slightly before one of his hairy hands suddenly founds its way to the top of Brian’s head. He made no effort to push down down harder onto himself, but instead just slid his fingers through the soft green tufts of Brian’s hair. 

"Oh, oh my- right there-"

Brian was loving this. Scott’s face was contorted in pleasure, the feeling of Scott in his mouth filling him with his taste, his scent, all of it. It was driving him wild. 

_"Oh god, Bry- Bry, I'm gonna, hrngh-"_

Scott was close, and Brian knew it— taste of Scott’s pre-fluid on his tongue had gotten stronger, tangier- by the way his tail jittered, fucking his dick down Brian's throat like he intended to fuck the man's jaw clean off.

 _... His jaw... clean... wait_ — "Scot—"

But it was way, way too late to stop him now; Scott screamed his lover's name at the top of his lungs as he came, hard, grabbing Brian's hair with both hands as he shoved his knot further in, swelling down against the man's torn-up mouth, too caught up in the moment to reach the same conclusion that Brian had only just come to:

His jaw was coming off, and Scott's growing knot was just the thing to finally dislodge the whole damn thing.

And, as Brian had suspected mere seconds before Scott had come, it did snap off, at least on the more decayed of the two sides of Brian's face. Just— fucking came loose, Scotts cock falling from Brian's mouth- knot frustrated that it had nothing to catch on, what not with half of his jaw falling away, leaving Scott thrown for a loop when he opened his eyes and found Brian giving him a wide eyed look.

"Wh— wha— what the—Bry?"

Scott jerked backwards and bumped into the sink, trying to make sense as the orgasm induced high made him dizzy—, and, undoubtedly, mildly disoriented due to the whole ordeal. "Brian, what the fuck; oh my god, Brian, your— your fucking face, holy fucking fuck; did I—!"

Brian looked up at Scott with a combination of sheer amusement and disdain, a struggle of a laugh escaping him as he cracked his knees. "Ouch," he mumbled; though, with his jaw hanging loosely by a few bits of muscle and tendon and crooked bone, the word sounded more like 'alk'. His tongue dangled loosely, and too visibly, at the back of his throat, no longer properly supported by his lower jaw so it just... hovered, unnaturally, and Brian could tell Scott was staring. At it. 

At everything.

At what he'd just accidentally done.

"I'm fine," Brian assured his now-panicking lover, though, once again, it sounded more like a drunken slur of nonsense than actual speech. "Scott, calm down." 'Scah, cong dah', it translated to, in plain English, at best.

Scott nearly passed out.

\- - - - -

"Can we fix it, you think? With a little tape?" Scott asked, a few minutes later, once he and managed to get over the shock. He stood next to the sink between Brian’s legs where he sat, watching intently as the zombie rubbed his jaw experimentally. Testing the toilet paper sling. Brian thought he looked ridiculous. Scott's heart was bleeding.

"I mean, at least, like. A little. I love when you talk to me, your voice makes me perk up everyday."

Brian rolled his eyes and used his elbow to conk Scott on the top of the head at the following eyebrow waggle.

Scott watched for a few more seconds before he kissed Brian on the forehead. "I'll be right back; I love you, Bry. Hold on tight," he said as he moved to cross the stalls and remove the chair. He opened the door to the hall— then stopped, spun on his heel— wobbling only slightly on his legs, then leaned against the door frame and gave a dreamy smile at his undead lover with a look that immediately made Brian heckles raise. "You know this means were not just boyfriends anymore. I'm going to have to call you my mate. That means I’m your mate for eternity-".

With lightning-quick reflexes, Scott dodged the roll of toilet paper that Brian catapulted directly at the other man's beautifully smug face, both of them laughing as Scott turned to head towards the hall and go find some tape.

_‘Mate…’_

A broken smile painted the side that was still attached. He leaned back, resting his head against the glass. Brian could get used to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> World building, character development, lmao whats that?  
> Comments are appreciated. And loved. And devoured.


End file.
